


The Speakeasy

by CrazySmith



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Gangs, Gen, Prohibition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySmith/pseuds/CrazySmith
Summary: Set in the Roaring 20s, the Z-gang was the only gang in West City, one of the most bustling places to be. They were on top of it all, nothing could bring them down. Or at least that's what they thought. Without knowing it, their little world was about to change forever. And it all started with a mysterious new stranger coming into town. All human AU in real world setting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1920's Terms:  
> Big Cheese: Important person  
> Chin Music: Gossip

* * *

 

Prologue

One family hiked down the crowded streets of West City at night. A young man, in his early twenties and was the size of a giant. His hair was pure black that shot out in all different directions. His dark eyes had a sense of wonderment and joy sown within them, and a goofy grin plastered across his face. He wore a gray suit with a white undershirt and a pair of cap toe oxfords on his feet. His right hand was entwined with his wife's, whose hair and eyes matched his. Running in front of the couple was their son, a boy no older than five years old. They were headed to a club, named The Flying Nimbus, that the husband owned.

Once there, the family entered the establishment to find that it was completely empty other than the bartender. He was an African American, an inch or two taller than the husband, and bald. He had been cleaning some glass with a rag when the family walked in. He regards the family with his cold eyes from behind the counter, his stare locking with the man.

"The others are in the back,” the bartender said, going back to his earlier task. The husband smile grew even wider at his response.

"Thank you, Piccolo” the man replied. While he and his wife walked the back of the club, their son had walked behind the counter. The tug on Piccolo’s pant leg until he looked down to acknowledge him.

"Aren’t you coming?” The kid asked.

"I’ll be in there soon Gohan, don’t you worry” Piccolo ruffed up the kid’s hair before grabbing a few glasses and placing them on a tray. Gohan grinned widely at the bartender before he ran to catch up with his parents.

The trio entered through a doorway in the back of the club to find a private lounge. I was smaller than the main club, a bunch of couches and chairs strewn about the room with a bar counter and a liquor cabinet attached to the right wall. There were five people who had already gathered; two bald men, one man with tangled black hair, a blue haired woman, and a blonde woman. They had all been having a conversation when the family had come in but stopped when the family had entered.

"Well, well, well, if it ain’t the big cheese. What took you so long, Goku,” one of the bald men said. He was shortest of the group, only coming to the man’s waist. He had six small burn marks on his forehead and dark colored eyes, but no nose. “Your the one who set up this meeting, yet you showed late as always”

"Sorry Krillin, it’s a long walk from the house to here,” Goku replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He was always late to their meetings, but not usually this late. “I could have been here sooner if Chi-Chi had gotten ready sooner…”

He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. When he looked up, he noticed that his wife had an angry look on her face. Gohan ran to his father’s side, trying to help him get off the ground.

The other people in the room just laughed at the odd couple. The two had always been this way ever since the day they met. Goku had asked if Chi-Chi really was a girl and she slugged him in the face for it. They had known each other for the longest of times, so no one was all that shocked when they had gotten together or that they had gotten married. It was just how they worked.

Piccolo soon enters behind the family, holding a tray with a bunch of drinking glasses on it. The blonde woman immediately ran over to him and snatched the tray out of his hands. She walked to the bar counter and set everything down before grabbing a few different types of alcohol from the cabinet.

"Launch, why don’t you leave the alcohol dispensing to Piccolo. He is a bartender after all” the man with black hair said to the blonde woman. She let out a big huff and turned around to glare at the man.

"I think I know how to dispense liquor as well, I wouldn’t barmaid” Launch hated when Yamcha got like this. He never really treated women as equals, but porcelain dolls that would crack it if they moved in the slightest. He never meant anything wrong with his comments, but Launch hated being treated that way. She could honestly see why Bulma had broken up with him in the first place.

"Bulma, you tell her that Piccolo should do it, you are her roommate after all” the black haired man looked at the blue haired woman with dazzling sapphire orbs and who was smoking.

The blue haired woman took a long drag from her cigarette, staring at her ex-boyfriend with a little disdain. “I don’t care who serves my drink, as long as I get some booze in my system, I’ll be satisfied” A small smirk appeared on her face at his reaction to her statement.

Yamcha then looked to the other bald man, who looked as if he had a third eye on his forehead. “Tien, you think she shouldn’t do it either, Right?”

"If she wants to do it, then just let her do” Tien replied nonchalantly, walking up to the bar counter and grabbing one of the drinks the blonde woman had already served. That shut him up as Yamcha had gotten a drink as well. Soon everyone was holding a drink of their own and drinking as if there was no tomorrow. Gohan, who was leaning against his mother, had passed out from exhaustion very early on, bored by the adults' conversation which he didn't even understand.

They had all migrated to the chairs and sofas and were talking about was gossip, stuff the woman had heard around town or things Krillin had heard at the police station. There was no real conversation thread until Piccolo spoke up.

"Why are we here Goku?”

"What do you mean?”

"I think he means that you didn’t just gather us all up to hear some chin music, now did you,” Bulma stated matter of factly. “What’s the real reason?”

"Alright, alright, you caught me,” Goku threw his hands up in the air as another big goofy grin spread across his face. He stood up from his seat and strode to the middle of everybody. He wanted everyone to see him in this one moment.

"Since I have your attentions, I need to make an important announcement. Even if Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu aren’t here it needs to be said. We all know it hasn’t been long since I’ve replaced old man Roshi, but we have done has surpassed what he’s done in a few years. We’ve taken out all the other competition in West City, clubs can only get their whiskey and stuff from us, and the cops don’t even know it, running around like poor little bunnies. No one can touch us when we’re at the top and know as long as we continue doing what we’re doing, then times will only get better from here on out,

"Cheers, to the Z-gang!” He exclaimed, raising his glass of moonshine into the air. Everyone else in the room followed his lead, getting up from their seats and throwing their drinks up in the air

"To the Z-gang!” They screeched all together, clinking their glasses as well. Goku knew that with this rowdy bunch, then nothing could go wrong.

(***)

A bus stopped on the outskirts of West City. A man got off at the stop, paying the driver a hefty tip. He wore a dark brown trench coat with a suit underneath and carried a matching suitcase in his right hand. A cigar hung between his lips, the smoke surrounding his face and filled his lungs with the sweet relief it gave him. His flame-like hair could be seen from miles away, even in the darkest hour. His cold eyes cut through the night, the moon light gleaming his eyes.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920's Terms  
> Moll: A gangster's girl  
> Bubs: Women's breast  
> Vamp: A seducer of men, an aggressive flirt  
> Palooka: A below-average or average boxer  
> See a man about a dog, have to: phrase to describe "I need to leave now", often referring to going out and buying bootleg whiskey  
> Drugstore Cowboy: A well-dressed man who loiters in public areas trying to pick up women  
> Ciggy: Cigarette

* * *

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Chi-Chi had felt a weight gently being lifted off of her and heard the bedroom door open. Her husband had awoken for the day which meant that she had to awake as well, even if she didn't really want to. Just once it would be nice to lounge around all day in each other's arms like back in the days when they were just young lovers without a care in the world. But her duties to her son had to come before her own desires.

She crawled out of bed and left the room as her husband had done. Walking down the stair, she went to the kitchen to find it empty. She heard the sounds of chatter coming from the living room and went to investigate. Goku must be on the phone with someone she thought to herself as she stood in the doorway to the living room. Her theory was proven correct as she saw the man she called her husband with the phone in his hands, the transmitted by his mouth and the receiver close to his ear. She could tell he was focused intently on the conversation as his face was contorted into a scowl, making him look stricter than he actually was.

The women hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation her husband was having until something caught her attention.

"Listen, you and I will go and finish off the deal ourselves. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, got that." This made her blood boil until it was as hot as lava. He couldn't have actually forgotten about what he promised to do today, could he? Of course, he could, she thought, he's Goku after all. Hanging up the phone, Goku had turned around to find his wife glaring at him.

"You promised to spend the day with Gohan, remember." Her arms crossed over her chest as the man had nervous, goofy grin on his face. That only made her more pissed off than she already was.

"I remembered Chi. It's just that Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were supposed to be making a deal down at the docks to get more alcohol, but Puar and Oolong suddenly became busy." He defended, knowing how his wife got whenever something concerned their son.

"Why can't Yamcha just go alone, or why not get Bulma to go with him?"

"Bulma hasn't gone to a deal with Yamcha since their breakup and the last time Yamcha went by himself it ended up in a shootout and the deal going down flat."

"You can't find anyone else to go instead of you?"

"Nope, it has to be me, but the deal shouldn't take long. I'll still get to spend most the day with Gohan, I just have to cut out a part of it."

Chi-Chi lets a sigh escape from her lips. She was tired. It was always the same routine with her husband. He would make a plans, but then something or someone would get in the way and then they would have to cancel because had to be taken care of soon. It was all fine when it use to be the two of them, but now they had a child and it was just unacceptable. At times, it seemed as though his gang was more important to him than his family.

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by her husband's stomach growling with hunger. She stomped out of the doorway and into the kitchen, starting to make breakfast for her family. After a few minutes had passed she heard a pair of shoes clicking and clacking across the kitchen floor. She didn't have to look to know it was her husband, but she did anyway.

Indeed, it was Goku. He must have gone back to their room while she was cooking because he had changed out his pajamas and was wearing his favorite suit. The suit was a dark shade of blue with a white undershirt and a bright orange tie that was untied at the moment. She never understood why he favored that suit to all his others since it seemed it was more distracting than appealing, but he did have a weird taste in style. She turned back around, focusing on making breakfast rather than him.

The man strolled up to the small kitchen table and leaned against it, staring at his wife's back. The couple had stayed in their spots for what seemed like hours, silence filling to room around. Nervously clearing his throat, he had decided to break the silence with an important question.

"Hey Chi, would you mind tying my tie for me?" The man sheepishly ask.

Letting out a sigh, Chi-Chi went over to him and tied his tie for him while Goku scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin. She always forgot how short she was compared to her husband, her head reaching just under his chin. Once she finished, the man embraced his wife. "Thanks, Chi.”  
She gently tried pushed him away, but his body hadn't even moved an inch. Annoyed, she replied, "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. I still don't get how a grown man doesn't know how to tie his damn tie."

"You know Grandpa hadn't been able to get around to it before he died."

"That doesn't give you an excuse! You wear a suit every single day, you should have learned by now! Honestly, sometimes I think I married a child. I mean seriously-" Her rant was cut short when her husband crashed his mouth onto her's. She quietly cursed at him in her head. She wasn't in the mood for his attempts to make her feel better, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. She loved whenever her husband cared showed his love, it made her feel special, a child getting praised for doing a good job. Soon, she found herself kissing him back.

But, as quickly as it had started, Goku pulled his lips away and ended their kiss. As the two tried to catch their breaths -faces flushed from the interaction- he leaned his forehead against Chi-Chi's. His hands slid down her arms until he reached her hands, interlocking their fingers.

"You're my favorite moll." The man whispered under his breath, staring longingly into her eyes.

"Silly Daddy, Mommy's name isn't moll!" An innocent voice exclaimed. The married couple leaped away from one another, startled by the third voice. They both turned their heads to see Gohan -who was dressed for the day- standing in the doorway of the kitchen, having witnessed an intimate moment between the couple. Their already blushing faces became even redder in that very instant.

The young boy seemed to ignore them as he sat down at the table, both his and his father's stomachs growling as loud as a lion. When the married couple got out of their initial shock, the husband went to join the five-year-old at the table while the wife went to serve up their breakfast. Once each had a plate, they started to eat as a family. The father chowed down on everything in sight, he always did have the worst table manners. The boy went into a fit of giggles, the wife, on the other hand, scowled her husband for the way he was eating. An apologetic, but still goofy grin was plastered on his face as he dragged his hand through his thick, black hair.

Once they had all finished, Goku and Gohan walked towards the front door, Chi-Chi followed closely behind the two. She grabbed Goku's fedora and trench coat from the hanger that was by the door. She slung the coat over her husband's shoulder and placed the hat on top of his head, positioning it so that it obscured his view. As the man tried to fit his arms in the sleeves, the woman planted a quick peck on his cheek. As he finished with his coat and fixed his hat, the woman had already leaned away from him. She kneeled to the ground and peck her son in the same way she did her husband. After she slightly tousled the boy's hair, she stood up straight and looked into eyes of the man she loved.

"Have a good day." She said to the two as she walked back down the hall and up the stairs to finally get change for the day. The two boys just stared strangely at the woman before they headed out the door.

Goku and his son had to walk through the crowd streets since they didn't actually own a car. Stupid move on Goku's part considering they lived far away from the center of the city. The Sons didn't live in the suburbs, but it still wasn't that close to where everything was. He didn't regret it, however, since it was where his Grandpa Gohan had lived. The man had looked up to his grandpa, even though they weren't related by blood. He had taken him in when no one else would, giving the care and love any family member would. He couldn't bear to give up the old place when his grandpa had passed, so he moved in with Chi-Chi and had named their son after him out of respect.

As the head towards their destination, the man made sure to keep a firm grip on the boy's hand, making sure he wouldn't be lost in the sea of human bodies. Lucky, the man knew the quickest route to their objective, but the pair still had to hike for about half an hour until they had made it outside the establishment. The Flying Nimbus.

As the two opened the door the speakeasy, the first thing they noticed was a certain blue-haired flapper laying on top of the bar counter, showing herself off to the bartender. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired woman was scrubbing down the tables.

"Bulma, I didn't realize you were so desperate for male attention since you left Yamcha. You look like you're about to show off your bubs to poor old Piccolo. Or maybe you were always a vamp." Goku joked, catching the attention to the three occupants of in the room. Bulma immediately sat up and slid off the counter, only to lean against it.  
"If it means I can get what I want then I would be more than happy to show him what's under my dress." She replied flirtatiously, giving him a coy wink as well.

"Always so vulgar. Anyhow, I already told you no, so why don't you just scram." Piccolo stepped in. The blue-haired woman looked as though she was about to blow a fuse at that statement. Before she could launch her verbal assault and the black man, the blonde-haired woman had walked up behind her and covered her mouth with her own hand.

"What is this little spat over anyways?" Goku questioned, very confused about the current situation he had walked into.

"Bulma was tryin' to convince Piccolo to let me go shoppin' with her." Launch asked for him. "I had already told her that it wasn't gonna happen because I'm already leavin' early tonight."

After prying Launch's hand away from her mouth, Bulma interjected, "That's why you have to go shopping with me, you need a new dress to show off to Tien on your date tonight."

The blonde-haired woman's face couldn't have gotten a deeper shade of red. "I told Ya, it's not a date. I'm just goin' to his match tonight to cheer him on!"

"Bullshit! I'm your roommate, and I know for a fact that you got a crush on the palooka." The women delved into their own secret conversation that just left the two men and the small child even more confused. Goku, already delayed because of the walk, wanted to settle the issue here and now.

"Sorry Bulma, but I have to agree with Piccolo on this one. Just go shopping by yourself." The blue-haired woman had sent a nasty glare in his direction, causing the man to hide behind the Piccolo. Knowing that she had lost the battle, she stormed out of the speakeasy, smoke coming out of her ears.

All the adult males breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Bulma's fits of rage where not something one wanted to experience. Then again, Launch was no better when riled up, especially since she knew there was a tommy gun behind the bar.  
Goku strolled up towards Piccolo, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Listen, I need a favor. Yamcha and I have to go see a man about a dog and I can't exactly bring Gohan. So, if you wouldn't mind keeping him occupied for a while…"

"Why me?"

"Aw, come on Piccolo. You know the kid looks up to you. He loves hanging out with you. It shouldn't even take too long, an hour or two at most. I swear." The bartender contemplated for a few seconds, staring at the five-year-old who had started having a conversation with the barmaid.

"Fine." He grunted. He hated how he couldn't say no when it came to the kid. The man patted his bartender on the back and walked over to his son, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Daddy has to go somewhere. I won't take long. Promise to be good for Mr. Piccolo and Miss Launch?" The young boy's small smile had grown to a giant grin as he nodded his head in response to his father. The boy hugged his father before running over to the black man. The man waved goodbye to his two employees then exited the facility. Once outside, he pulled a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of his coat pocket. He needed a smoke. He always had on before a deal transpired. It made him feel more relaxed.

He took a long drag as he merged with the crowded sidewalk. This time, however, he didn't need to go too far. All he need to do was go to the corner of the street be where he had told Yamcha to met him earlier. Even at a distance, he could see Yamcha, flirting with every doll that came across his view.

"I bet if she had known you'd end up becoming a drugstore cowboy, Bulma never would have gotten with you in the first place." He yelled over the noise of the crowd once he reached the other man. Yamcha chuckled at his remark before they walked over to his car.

"You know as well as I that we'll end up back together anyhow. She needs a big, strong man like me to take care of her." He cockily replied, hopping in the driver's seat.

"Let's just get this deal over with quickly. I'm meant to be spending time with my son." Goku replied grumpily, jumping into the passenger's seat. He thought Yamcha was a good guy to hang with, but his arrogance could be a little grating at times. Suddenly, the car just sped off, heading to the docks locating on the opposite side of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... Sorry for not updating this sooner. I really had meant to update the next day, but then I just forgot. Again sorry, totally my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. It honestly means the world because this is my first DBZ fanfic and I always hope to please. This story has a few chapter already uploaded to fanfic.net, but I wanted to share it with y'all who prefer AO3. I will post the other chapters are already up online as soon as possible. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter then please comment to let me know, I would really appreciate it. Anyway, see you guys later!


End file.
